User talk:Javiera Fraile
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shadow Mob page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 20:51, October 18, 2012 Make sure to leave you signature after leaving a message so people know who messaged them. I am revising Meerkat Manor 5 at the moment so I can not start A New Era yet. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:37, October 18, 2012 (UTC) No only one article per meerkat. You can make a blog describing your version of Rocket Dog but not a page. Also you can't have Swift or any of the Whisker meerkats currently living in the Whiskers. The Whiskers are closed for construction and all the meerkats must stay in the mob. Please ask me before you take a meerkat from one of the mobs. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Penetrant I don't see her in any of the mobs so yeah but only her. Aniju Aura (talk) 17:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No RU needs to stay in the Sequoia. Bertle, Rosco and Blongiz are in the Queens so Penetrant can leave with two other Whiskers females Sparkle(VWF154) and Lizzy(VWF156) instead. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:51, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No, I need to keep track of the still living meerkats. Aniju Aura (talk) 22:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thundercat already has a photo, only one photo per meerkat please. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Well that was before the rule wasmade plus the pictures on Rocket Dog's page are of her not another meerkat. We come up with more meerkats faster than we get photos so we don't want to run out. Aniju Aura (talk) 17:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No and if I see that picture again I'm taking back Penetrant, Lizzie and Sparkle and you won't have any meerkats. Now stop it. Thundercat gets one photo and only one. Use it for another meerkat but not Thunercat. Aniju Aura (talk) 08:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) No all meerkat page seen with more than one photo were before to rule. Now stop asking, these are the rules. And please stop uploading photos of Rocket Dog. She has a enough photos. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I guess so. Also Penetrant has two photos now so no more photos of her. Aniju Aura (talk) 16:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Nik Nak belongs ti Sir Rock now. She is one of his favorite meerkats. Aniju Aura (talk) 17:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday then. Treva is mine and Pozzo was the dominant male of the Mutants before he died. Aniju Aura (talk) 22:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) None named meerkats don't get pages ro we will get a thousand pages starting with the letter V. Also RK is the Ragnarok Mob ID Code. And the Rockkats can't be rivals with the Whiskers, Kung Fu, Toyota or Godzilla became those mobs are in Different projects and the Rascals are the R mob in their project. You can make a rival mob for your Rockkats. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I mean none of the KMP mobs can be the rival of the Rockkats. The Rascals are the rivals to the Kung Fu and Whiskers and the Ewoks can not be he rivals to the Rockkats. None of the KMP mobs can encounter the Rockkats. You need to make a new mob to be their rivals or have them encounter wild mobs. The Rockkats can only encounter mobs from their project which the Whiskers, Kung Fu, Toyot, Godzilla, Ewoks and Rascals are apart of another project. As for ID codes, RS is the ID code for the Rasmus and the ID Code for the Rascals is RR. Aniju Aura (talk) 20:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) The Rockkats can only encounter mobs that you make. No KMP or other users' mobs. Oiley Doyley or any of the other KMP meerkats can appear at the Rockkats either because they are in another project. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) You know most meerkats are not just Last Seen. It would help if you searched for the meerkats by name to see where they are mention on this wikia. HP, Mungojerry, Bonzo and Zooey are in the Saad Mob. Most of the time the History section of a group doesn't say where the meerkats went. There are some available meerkats on the Meerkat Adoption. Each group of meerkats left at different times so you should be able to find a group of females or males that left their mob at a good time for you. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay but remember I had the Ewok females left in December 2011 instead of December 2010 like in real life. Aniju Aura (talk) 02:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Do you want Rocky (VUAM013) and Mallibu(VUAM016)? They left the Impala in August 2009. Meerkats123 (talk) 18:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you have them team up with the last group of females in Meerkat Adoption? Meerkats123 (talk) 19:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Have you decided yet? Meerkats123 (talk) 23:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Please remove Oiley Doyley as the father of Sparkles litter as I don't want him to father any pups with anyone other than Ara. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) The Leapords aren't mine but not I don't need help with anything. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:09, December 26, 2012 (UTC) It still says Oiley Doyley is Bryony's father in the text by the way. I think you missed that. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) If I see on more photo fo Rocket Dog I'm kicking you out of this wikia now stop it and follow the rules. Use the photos of Rocket Dog that are already here. Except of the one of Dave and Rocket Dog. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) To answer your questions about the pictures. They are mine and to be used only for mine and Meerkat123, We have a combined project. Maskedowl2 (talk) 14:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) No all Van Helsing meerkats related to Billy die. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I am going to have to ask you to never upload another picture of a KMP meerkat again. You seem to not understand the rule of this wikia. You can upload pictures for your own fictional meerkats but no more KMP. Even for your stories, or they will be deleted. We already have a photo or Wiley Kat and the Whiskers Mob. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The meerkat in the picture? Mhmm I think it's a meetkat named Nik Nak like you said.~Silver The Whisker Cookie was never in the Pound Puppies, that Cookie was a female meerkat. The Shadow Mob proababy will be deleted since it is not being used. I need to revise the Whiskers before I can give out meerkats. Aniju Aura (talk) 20:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Also there is already a group called the Romans on this Wikia, so they can't be the rivals to the Rockkats, which is better since meerkat projects don't have two mobs starting with the same letter existing at the same time. The Rockkats' splinter group can be named something else. Aniju Aura (talk) 20:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Stop asking me for Whisker meerkats please. Majima I am saving to join another group. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:10, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I rather have female meerkat be female meerkats and male meerkats be male meerkats. I can try and edit a female photo so it has organge fur. I have been praticing with editing photos. Aniju Aura (talk) 07:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Would you like some JaXX females Papillon, Genet and Kit-Kat and Rascals male Coati, Shnoobkat, Drag, Fool and Feild to form a new group? These meerkats were once in one of my mobs but I switch them out so they have no group anymore. The JaXX females and Rascals males had formed a new group in October 2009 with Papillon and Coati taking dominance. The Rascals males were once in the Fandago Mob with Harvey before they left to join the JaXX females. Aniju Aura (talk) 09:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Nah I don't want to do that with Tabie. He is needed where he is in the Aztecs. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You want two Nequoia females Tulumera and Mitzi? I can also give you some Nequoia males that can leave with Salty to form or join a new group. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Also I think we already used the picture you used for the Artics but I am not sure what mob I've seen it in. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:41, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Not right now but maybe later. I think the real Nequoia are dying out so I want to wait and see what happens to them because I do anything with any of the Nequoia meerkats here. Also are you going to ask me for every meerkat that dies in real life? Because some of them I promised to other people. Aniju Aura (talk) 22:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well if you read the Aztecs's page you'll see Kathleen died. If the Nequoia sure then Luna and Cameron may be needed for a while in the Nequoia but I am really just waiting for Kaluha to die so one of her daughters can be the dominant female, preferably Rhea. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Go to the Aztecs Mob's page here and you will have your answer. Also don't ask me for Spatula. She was one of my favorite Baobabs. Aniju Aura (talk) 23:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Jam's still alive but I am going to have the Aztec males stay in the Aztecs with Zelda for now. I need to work on the Aztecs and Mayans but I will have Baobab males join them. So Moliere would need to go somewhere so if he and the other males roving with him are Last Seen, I guess you can have them. Kathleen is still alive in real life, just she is wondering around on her own. Hopefully some males join her so the Aztecs are not lost. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Jam is in the Mayans, he went roving once while in the Mayans. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:13, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You can have the roving males that were Last Seen, though Kathleen died on this wikia and Jam is still in the Mayans on this wikia, so no you can't have them. Now if the roving males reappear in a new group, you may have to give them back so we can put them in their proper group. However I doubt they will reappea, but we never know so keep this in mind. Now I probably will have the Aztecs rovers leave their group in October, so Moliere and the other males can form or join a new group in October 2012. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay I had Moliere, Mr. Cat, Mr. Ellie, General Big Daddy and Trinity leave the Aztecs in December 2012 instead of October, just so you know. Aniju Aura (talk) 08:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed up Moliere's page so he isn't listed in the Underdogs or Hell Angels anymore. Aniju Aura (talk) 03:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC)